


The Heavy Rainstorms

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: 現代AU（GG殺人犯，PG偵探）





	1. Chapter 1

Graves討厭雨天，每次下雨他的舊患也隱隱作痛。瞧，冰冷雨水滲透他的大衣，浸濕他發疼的右手；他還沒吃晚餐，胃有點發疼想吐，而且，他還毀了一個約會。

雨天糟糕透了。擺放在他腳前的女人頭顱就是最好的證明。

追捕無數兇手許多年，Graves從未見過如此詭異的情況。

死者瞌上雙眼，頭髮在大雨來臨前整齊梳好，更精心地化上淡妝，但下半部與普通的景象截然不同，不，沒有下半部——頭顱失去了整個下顎。

一朵金黃的花壓在大門牙與路面間，彷彿是由死人喉嚨中紮根長出，花柄串著一枚鑲著鑽石的戒指。混著化妝品的雨水從臉頰直接流下去，融入被雨打壞的一小攤血跡中。

真是糟糕。

Graves幻想他會在自己的客廳裡醒來，雷雨隔在屋外，他乾乾爽爽的……雨的確停了，是一把黑色大傘，與警員放在頭顱旁的那把一樣。

「Mr Graves。」Tina Goldstein低聲打招呼，與Graves仍是她上級時一樣認真，「抱歉突然要你過來。我們懷疑這是——」

「是『黑巫師』做的。」Graves語氣肯定，目光仍停留在濕透的腦袋上，「儘管雨洗掉了血印，也抹不掉這種毛骨悚然的感覺。」他扯起嘴角，「我想他也會討厭這埸雨，弄壞了他的作品。」

黑巫師，那個完全不似過住任何連環殺手的殺人犯，Graves認為他是個天才和怪胎。除了那個由三角形、圓形與直線構成的簡單標記，沒有留下蛛絲馬跡。他的目標全是罪犯，行兇手法不連續，屍體如一件巫術祭品。

不。Graves感覺它們沒這麼簡單。藝術品……死亡的美學。

「看起來像在示好。」他突然說。

「抱歉？」

「看，除了血印外，沒有血。它——很乾淨。」Graves斟酌一下，不得不這樣形容，「與半個月前那一堆爛攤子完全不同。一個訊息。一個示好。他最近變乖了。」

「變乖了。」Tina忍不住苦笑，「他又開始殺人，也算變乖。」

Graves聳了聳肩，他想不出什麼能讓一個嗜血殺人犯沉默了半個月才開始一樁「溫和」謀殺，還悼念般似的放了花朵。「最好看看那花的花語。」

「那是金盞花。」Tina晃了晃電話，螢幕上的花朵與地上的相同，「『迷戀、離別、絕望』。」

「口裡的金盞花……他在發訊息，所有東西也是有意義，特別是沒了的下顎。」

「嗯……沒舌頭？『你的舌頭被貓叼走了**』？」

「我想我真的無話可說。」Graves輕笑，「我有什麼頭緒再打給妳。我得離開了。討厭的雨讓我的手發疼。」他呢喃著轉身，Tina與他並肩走向黃色警戒線。

「你現在還好嗎，Mr Graves？」Tina瞄了瞄Graves的手臂，半年前她和妹妹在那裡的石膏上寫過祝福句，換得與Graves現在相同的無奈眼神。

「每個人的擔憂也是一塊錢的話，我現在就不用當你們的顧問了。」Graves哼了聲，踏入雨中，撩起警戒線，擠入人群中。他走了幾步，雨又不見了，一把藍黑方格的折疊傘舉到他頭頂。

「我想結論是殺人犯不懂情趣？」傘子的主人朝Graves微笑，但Graves仍有點愧疚他們的約會泡湯了。

「別讓他聽見，兇手總愛回到現場看自己的傑作。」Graves煞有其事地望了望人群，一同邁開腳步，「小心他躲在床底下等著割你的喉嚨，Gellert。」

Grindelwald緊盯著Graves，彎起異色的眸子，「我有你這個偵探保護我。」他望向不遠處的車子，「我們吃外賣好了，去你家。這麼大雨又不拿傘，你跟掉下河裡的貓咪一樣濕透……哦，我該給你準備熱牛奶嗎，小貓咪？」

Graves瞪了對方一眼，「很多貓有乳糖不耐症……你沒養死Ms Nugget是個天大的奇蹟。」

「胡說，小姑娘得到我濃厚的愛，牠一直也茁壯成長。」Grindelwald打開副駕車門，先讓Graves進去才上車。

「說得像植物一樣。」Graves撇了撇嘴巴，他脫下濕漉的大衣，接過Grindelwald遞來的紙巾，「叫牠作『雞塊（Nugget）』就看不出你有多少愛。」

「『雞塊』才可愛，而且牠就是一團橙黃色。」Grindelwald輕笑著，開動汽車。

Graves沒跟對方爭論貓咪的名字，Grindelwald在認識他之前已養著那隻愛撒嬌的虎斑貓。說起來他也得感謝Ms Nugget的名字奇怪得很，他才會跟Grindelwald開始交往。

Graves沒怎樣想過找一個伴侶，他是個認真得讓人煩厭的警探，根本不會有人看上他。

那次同僚沒空，硬是塞了美術館的票給他，Graves去了，只是他對於自己從來也看不懂意像的畫像沒什麼興趣，但他發現那全也是貓咪。

貓咪。一向嚴厲的Graves對著這些毛茸茸的毛團卻完全沒轍，事實上他一直也想養一隻，但他的職業使他立不出永不離棄的承諾。

在Graves盯著一幅蹲坐於窗台上的虎斑貓油畫時，悄聲無息地走來的Grindelwald告訴Graves，那是他的Ms Nugget。

Graves抬起頭，打量對方，納悶畫像是否對方繪畫的。他與許多人打交道，老師、醫生、小偷、殺人犯，他能一瞬察覺到別人的氣質，而他感覺到說不出來的古怪，不過他更好奇地問：「你的貓叫作『雞塊』？」

於是他們談起貓咪的事情，之後由Ms Nugget談到工作上，Grindelwald問及他當什麼，Graves在回答後試探地詢問對方是否一個全職藝術家。

「現在是。看不出，對吧。」Grindelwald得意地笑了笑，「我曾是一名外科醫生。」

對方沒透露詳細，Graves猶豫了幾秒才追問，「要花很多年才能成為一個醫生，什麼讓你放棄？」

「我受了繆思的感召。」Grindelwald不以為意地撥了撥頭髮。

Graves當然看出這是謊話，他撇過臉，想著他怎麼職業病發，他又不是在審問疑犯。Grindelwald突然靠到他耳邊，低聲呢喃：「好吧，我只告訴你，警探先生……你是最特別的……」

Graves僵著，男人的話聽起來就像在調情，但對方說了：

「我殺了人。」

Graves詫異地抬起頭，他們靠得很近，Graves差點就吻到對方。他尷尬地退後了步，Grindelwald抓著他的肩膀，手掌覆上他的胸膛，「這裡——心臟。我做過無數次搭橋，但那天我看著他斷氣，而我什麼也做不了……你有用槍殺過人嗎，警探先生？」

Graves遲疑地點了點頭，「搶劫犯……他幾乎要割開一名孕婦的脖子，我只能開槍。」

「那你對於為世界除掉一個威脅感到高興嗎？」

「我……我不認為我該問答這個問題。」

「社會規範。」Grindelwald冷笑，「殺了人後你仍能繼續工作，因為你知道你在做正確的事，但我不能。一旦你經歷過我的事情，你的腦袋就再也沒法擺脫。」他放開Graves，露出微笑，一掃惆悵的氣氛，「不過學過解剖也好，我對於畫人體毫無障礙。」

他們轉而談到瑣事，Graves從未跟陌生人談過這麼多。一種奇異的感覺，好的一種。

最後畫家給了警探電話號碼，笑稱Graves可以隨時去看他那位可愛的小姑娘。後來他們就開始交往了。

「這回是那個『黑巫師』，對吧？」Grindelwald邊扭轉方向盤邊問，像以住談到Graves的案件時一樣好奇，「他們這麼焦急地召你來，定是那個『黑巫師』。」

「對……不過這次很奇怪。」

「奇怪？」

Graves點了點頭，簡單地訴說他的推測。

「訊息。」Grindelwald複述，他在紅燈前停車，不著痕跡地瞄了瞄Graves，「你摸索出他的思想？」

「不算是，我只是……」Graves舔了舔唇，他忙著擦頸子，察覺不到Grindelwald正觀察他細微的反應。「那朵花是金盞花，其中一個花語是『迷戀』，而且它串著一枚訂婚戒指……也許是『愛』。」他搖了搖頭，不肯定地猜測，「也許他墮入愛河了，卻無法公開這段戀情。難言之隱——『衣櫃裡的骨頭』？」

「噢，Percy，你在暗示著我什麼嗎？比方希望我在所有人面前跟你熱吻？」

「我肯定那時你的腦袋會多出十多個槍孔。」

「哎，別擔心，我會把我自己縫好。我還沒忘了怎樣取子彈。」

Graves扯了扯嘴角，對方的厚顏無恥好像又進步了。「你的畫作呢？主題是中槍的你的話，我會很高興。」

「噢，畫沒下巴的骷髏頭好了，是個很棒的點子。不是在駕車的話，我現在就要吻你，」Grindelwald勾起嘴角，「我的繆斯女神。」

Graves瞪著對方，「去親『黑巫師』，之後他不旦指控你抄襲，還指控你性騷擾。」

Grindelwald笑了聲，「然後他暴露了自己，跟我一同坐牢？很不划算，Percy，即使他會割人頭顱，也沒這麼瘋狂。」

 

另一個雨天。

「嘿，Mr Grindelwald。」Queenie笑著打招呼，「Mr Graves不在局內，不過我想他很快回來。」

「謀殺案？」Grindelwald揚起眉，他瞄了瞄手錶，擔心他再次無法跟Graves到餐廳吃晚飯，「讓我猜……」他抬頭，語氣不太好，「又是『黑巫師』？」

Queenie慎重地點頭，「對……但這次更加可怕……」

「真的是他嗎……這次是什麼？又是頭顱？」

「是三個頭顱。」

「噢……不只可怕，還很瘋狂。」Grindelwald沉下臉。他可不記得自己曾一連割掉三個腦袋。

 

TBC…

 

**「你的舌頭被貓叼走了？」：「Has the cat got your tongue?」，用於質問別人為何不吭聲。  



	2. Chapter 2

「粗魯極了。」Graves勺了一小口雞肉沙拉，低喃了聲。

Grindelwald挑起眉，一小片西生菜掉回碟內，他不在意，「我一向也對你很溫柔，Percy，就算是進入你時——」

「不是你。」Graves瞪了對方一眼，「我在評論案件。」他搖著頭，吃掉沙拉，深切地懷疑對方的腦袋裡只塞滿了性愛。

「哦。」Grindelwald哼了聲，「『黑巫師』。」

「我不認為那是『黑巫師』做的。」Graves回應，換來Grindelwald驚訝又困惑的目光。也對，那三個猙獰頭顱已在電視和網上鬧得沸沸揚揚，每個人也聲討著「黑巫師」……

「同樣的標記，Percy……」Grindelwald放下叉子，凝視Graves，目光像懷疑Graves在查案時砸到腦袋，「三個頭顱放置在三角形的角上，比上一回更像黑魔法儀式。你從哪看出這不是他的作品？」

Graves張開嘴巴，猶豫了幾秒，「喔，我不認為這是合適的晚餐話題。」

「哈，別擔心我會想吐，學習解剖那時，在掀起整塊臉皮後我胃口好得吃了兩個套餐。」Grindelwald抬起下巴，彷彿這是值得炫耀的事情。

「我看錯你了，這是我一生中最大的錯誤。」Graves狐疑地端詳對方，「你是一個潛藏的殺人犯。」

「哎，謝謝贊賞。」Grindelwald開懷地笑著，還舉起酒杯碰了碰Graves放在桌面上的。

Graves無視對方的奉承，盯著端上來的牛扒，「前天的頭顱表達出非常明顯的訊息，即使你看不透，也感覺到強烈的……用意。現在是口中插入花朵的腦袋、沒有戒指、下巴沒被割去……感覺改變了。構圖徹底地改變，完全失去了焦點。」

「也許是『黑巫師』的想法改變了？」

「你如何解釋其中一個受害者的臉上有一道割痕？」Graves指了指臉頰，「法醫指顴骨上殘有猶豫的刀痕，兇手顯然是嘗試重現首個腦袋的慘況，但最終放棄了。『黑巫師』是一個完美主義者，他不會容許有瑕疵的作品展示出來。我打賭新聞播出時他會氣得摔碎電視。」

Graves苦笑，Grindelwald沒一同調侃，他專心切著肉扒，那一塊好像過熟了，他雙手的關節因用力而發白。「有誰抄襲我的作品，我也會冒火三丈。」

「這不是抄襲如此簡單，Gellert。」Graves啜了口酒，不贊同地搖頭，「那個模仿犯愚蠢地認為這是給予『黑巫師』的獻祭、一個討好，但他完全不理解對方的理念，造出切口參差不齊的低俗東西。這是一種粗魯極了的侮辱。『黑巫師』絕對氣炸了。」

一段沉默。

悸動。

Grindelwald緩慢地抬起頭，對上Graves坦然的目光，察覺到危機的本能使他僵硬起來。

被徹底看透。

危險……太危險了，這份感情——太接近了。

可是，他已不能自拔。

Grindelwald眼也不眨地盯著Graves，Graves皺起眉，「Gellert？」

又來了。Graves屏著氣。古怪的感覺比他們首次見面時更加強烈。彷彿對上了野獸的目光……

Grindelwald深吸口氣，低下頭，「抱歉。」他舔了舔唇，「我只是……我好像抓到了點靈感。沒什麼。」他咬了口牛肉，「看來紐約的罪犯要遭殃了。」

「不知是好事抑或壞事。」Graves聳了聳肩，不再在意對方的異樣。

 

 

Grindelwald壓在Graves身上，肆意地吸吮Graves的唇舌，一隻手按著對方赤裸的胸膛，另一隻手撫摸腫脹的分身。有技巧的挑撥令Graves嗚咽著，抓緊Grindelwald的手臂。

「唔……」Graves撇開臉，中止這個快使他窒息的吻，「Gellert……你在生氣？」

「沒有。」Grindelwald輕吻Graves因酒精而變紅的臉頰，「你從哪看出我在生氣？」

「直覺吧……」

Grindelwald皺了皺眉，「你也是憑著直覺知道『黑巫師』非常憤怒？」

Graves悶哼了聲，鈴口上的磨擦快令他回應不了，「也許……」

「Percy，你居然在床上想著別的男人？嗯？」

「是你先提起的、唔、別……」

Grindelwald用指甲輕刮頂端，另一隻手快速套弄沾著液體的柱身。Graves縮起腳，痙攣起來的腳趾抓皺被單，他喊著對方的名字，腦袋頓時一片空白，在對方手中高潮。

Grindelwald給予Graves輕吻，「哼，看來我得要做點什麼才能讓你只想著我。」

Graves輕笑，對戀人的威脅毫不緊張。耳邊響起抽屜開啟的聲音，他扭頭望過去，Grindelwald趁機啃咬他的脖子，此時他瞄見了一個陌生的黑色小盒。

「那是什麼？」

「嗯？」

「那個盒子……」Graves望向對方，簡單的動作已他有點昏眩，「那是什麼？」

「我不是你的疑犯，警探先生。」Grindelwald關上抽屜，把潤滑劑倒到手裡。

「我不當警探很久了。」Graves挪了挪身子，有點緊張地盯著對方。

「不太久，還有幾個星期和幾十秒就半年了。」

「直接說半年也行——唔……」

冰涼的感覺讓Graves下意識退縮，Grindelwald耐心地替他擴張，然後扶著他的腰，慢慢地進入。Grindelwald緩慢地抽送，Graves身上又覆上一層冷汗，高潮退後他又硬了起來，他纏著對方的腰，誘惑似的呢喃著對方的名字。

「你真的喝醉了，Percy。」Grindelwald看著Graves的眼睛蒙上慾望，認為再沒必要克制自己，便用力抽插，研磨Graves的前列腺。

「啊、太深……唔、啊——」Graves受不了突如其來的快速深入，強烈的快感令他愈來愈燥熱，甬道不受控地吸緊對方。

「不深入的話恐怕沒法滿足你。」Grindelwald冷笑，沒有放慢動作，更覆上Graves溢出前液的分身，惡劣地玩弄著。

「Gellert、不行……哈、啊……」Graves的雙眼泛出水霧，雙腿發抖，他的後穴興奮地收縮，他在幾下的頂撞後就發洩出來。

Grindelwald抽送了一會兒，就在深處射出。之後他小心地退出去，伸手摟著Graves，滿足地嗅著愛人頸上的沐浴乳香氣。

「去洗澡……」Graves無力地推了推對方。

Grindelwald勾起嘴角，意味深長地複誦，「去洗澡。」他沒等待回答就拉著Graves起來。

「洗澡」不只洗澡這麼簡單，Graves攤回床上時已累得手指也不願動。Grindelwald替他掖被子，親吻他的耳朵，「要喝水嗎？」

「唔……」Graves迷迷糊糊地回應，也不知道自己想不想喝。他再次睜開眼睛時，一杯暖水已遞到他嘴邊。「我還要吃藥片嗎，醫生？」

Grindelwald笑了笑，看著Graves一口氣喝光水，然後將馬克杯放到床頭櫃上，關上燈，他穿上衣服，沒有躺到戀人身旁。

Graves沒力氣詢問對方，他聽見Grindelwald開了門，在他陷入沉睡前，帶著笑意的低語響起：「別吵著Percy，小姑娘……我嗎？我要去扔垃圾。」

 

 

好天氣。

窗框浸沒在初透的晨光下，這個周末與天氣預報一樣放晴。好天氣。

Graves爬起來，摟起試圖在床單留下小爪痕的貓咪，Grindelwald又忘了關門，讓調皮又黏人的虎斑貓溜進來吵醒他。他苦笑著搔了搔Ms Nugget的下巴，望向床頭櫃，忽然想起比電話更重要的事情。

Graves馬上放下貓咪，注視敞開的門，他伸手探向抽屜，摩挲光滑的把手。

他不該偷看別人的東西。可他在意得不行。

Ms Nugget喵了聲，瞪大與主人相似的異色眸子。

「噓，我買罐頭給妳吃。」Graves小聲勸誘。只是看看而已。不行，他在意得不行。

因為Grindelwald藏起的東西，像極了一個戒指盒。

Graves拉開抽屜。

的確是一個戒指盒。

Graves瞄了瞄門，小心翼翼地捧出小盒，打開，露出散佈在白銀上的碎鑽和中央的大鑽石。

該死。

Graves立即把它放回去，關上抽屜。

該死，他現在知道了——Gellert Grindelwald買了一枚訂婚戒指。

Graves有點恍惚地抓起整齊疊在床上的衣服。不，不，他當然高興，只是他真的料不到他們的關係發展得這麼快。說實話，他也不曉得他怎麼只在聊過幾次電話後、在第二次見面時就答應與對方交往。

那時他在坐在客廳沙發上逗著貓咪玩，Grindelwald忽然挪得很近，認真地注視他，「Percy。」Grindelwald不再調侃地叫Graves作「警探先生」，在親暱的呼喚後緩慢地說：「我喜歡你。」

Graves完全反應不過來，Grindelwald握著他的手，目光沒移開過，「我知道這很蠢、很虛假，但我相信，我對你一見鐘情了……我一直在德國苦苦尋覓，從沒想過會在異鄉找到真愛，可是我第一眼看到你時，我就知道，是你，Percival Graves，你就是我尋找著的那個人。」

Graves想不出拒絕這個迷人男人的狠話，他也不太願拒絕。他說「好」了，最初只是出於嘗試的心態，但他也漸漸喜歡上對方。

不過真的很快，他們才認識了半年。Graves對著戀愛也非常認真，他一向主張情侶們需要好幾年的磨合才能攀上這一階，不過……這一點也不壞。

直至Ms Nugget又叫了聲，Graves才發現自己像偷偷送人巧克力的孩子一樣傻笑著。他搖了搖頭，趕快穿好衣服，抱起貓咪離開睡房。

Grindelwald慵懶地攤坐在沙發上，畫紙上的花朵穿過骷髏頭的左眼窩，像吸收死人的血肉為生，金盞花嬌豔盛放。

「你真的畫了沒下巴的頭顱。」Graves坐到對方身旁。

Grindelwald笑著朝Graves道早，「我就等著『黑巫師』追討版權費，那你就可以抓著他，不用在褲子外穿內褲也能成為紐約市的大英雄。」

Graves輕笑，努力制止自己詢問那個精緻小盒的詳情，「我的電話呢？」

「吵著你睡，我扔掉了。」Grindelwald半真半假地回答，加深眼窩的陰影。

「誰打來了？」Graves揚起眉。他怎沒聽見鈴聲？

「Gold、Ghost……隨便啦。」Grindelwald從褲袋挖出電話，Graves馬上接過，通話記錄多出了半分鐘的一項。他立即回撥，幾秒後就接通了。

「Mr Graves，噢，你不舒服就別過來……」

Graves瞄了瞄埋頭繪畫的Grindelwald，對方絕對亂掰了什麼病症。「我沒事。謀殺案？」

「對，但事情有點棘手。」

「棘手？你們發現了什麼？」

「是『黑巫師』的垃圾場。」

 

Graves趕到時，第一位女受害者與一名成年男性混雜起來的屍塊已被取出，連同兩個下顎封進證物袋內；法醫從桶內的垃圾袋上捧出一個失去下巴的男人頭顱，以及一束被捏壞的金盞花。

Graves快速掃視兩對手掌、腳掌、四肢和軀體，甚至探頭進垃圾桶內，也找不到最重要的東西。

「這非他的大意，他是故意的……他生氣了。」Graves對自己準確的推測一點也不高興，「他怒不可遏。」

「將受害者的屍體放在垃圾桶裡是一條訊息？」Tina遲疑地整合Graves的意思。

Graves頜首，又搖了搖頭，「不是『放』，是『扔』。沒有印記，這不是他的作品……

「正如我昨天的解釋，對『黑巫師』而言，那個模仿犯的行為侮辱了他、褻瀆了他的作品。他最不想要的就是一個盜用他的名號的贗品，所以他將快完成的頭顱以及其他『材料』，跟普通人對待不想要的東西一樣——」

Graves猛地閉上嘴巴，腦中一閃而過的東西使他莫名地不安，他吞下最後一句話。

把垃圾扔掉。

不。不。

他立即轉身走向警戒線，趕忙探索出電話，將屍塊完全扔出腦外。

「Mr Graves，你想到什麼？」Tina緊張又擔憂地追上。

「我……」Graves清了清嗓子，「我只是不太舒服……這是一個警告，Tina，『黑巫師』警告模仿犯不許再毀掉他的作品，但我不認為那個不懂藝術的瘋子會明白，他會再做一次，惹怒對方……一個惡性循環。」

Graves搖著頭，彎腰離開封鎖區，飛快地按著螢幕，不顧撞到衣衫襤褸的流浪漢。重複的單音調花了一段時間才戛然而止。

「嘿，Percy。」Grindelwald帶著暖意的聲音傳出，Graves放慢腳步。

「嘿……你到達畫室了？」

「對，我剛收好素描，電話就響了。噢，你不旦能讀人心，還會窺探世界每一個角落？你還在等什麼？快去參加靈媒比賽。」

「恐怕我會衝出去拆穿他們的把戲。」Graves在馬路前停下。

Grindelwald輕笑，「對了，案子怎樣？」

Graves抿了抿唇，依著交通燈邁開腳步，「你能上網搜尋。」

「可是Percy你正佔用我的電話。」

「那我就掛斷——我去你家，好嗎？」

「這不由得我決定，你有鑰匙。我拿了畫布就回來。回頭見。」

「嗯。」Graves在人行道上停下，收好電話，覺得自己只是太累。

他剛剛居然懷疑起了Grindelwald。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

週四，Graves在他那貼滿照片的辦公室裡踱步，掃視桌面上那三具無頭碎屍的照片。

一個星期了。「黑巫師」似是默許了模仿犯同樣的「扔垃圾」行為，沉默了超過一個星期。也許他已在紐約玩膩了，而且這裡有一個掃興的瘋子。

Graves希望「黑巫師」真的返回歐洲繼續他的「巡迴演出」，不然現在就只有另一個可能：他正準備著一場大饗宴。

這麼長的時間，他們已從那個模仿犯被途人喝止時扔下的旅行袋上掃出指紋，以及刮出受害者指甲裡的皮屑，更抓著了疑犯。而對於一個惱怒的殺人犯而言，這十天已足以讓他勒死無數人。

Graves把檔案與擔憂帶走，在看見來接他下班的Grindelwald時頓時忘了一切。

他的戀人微笑著，臂彎摟著一簇聚攏而生的紫藍小花。

噢，不是現在吧……

Graves小心地接過花束，忍不住露出微笑，「我對花草完全不在行。」

「我知道，但這樣我便有機會跟你炫耀。」Grindelwald得意地輕笑，吻了吻Graves，「這是勿忘我──『真愛』。」

「謝謝……你不用特意買花給我。」

「我只是突然想買。」Grindelwald輕笑，對著細雨撐開黑色的摺疊傘。

「新的雨傘？」Graves首次看到這把傘子。

「對……我找不到那一把。」Grindelwald皺起眉，仔細地想了想，「很奇怪，我很少會弄掉東西。」

Graves揚起眉，「也許是Ms Nugget叼走了？」

「我檢查過床底和牠的貓窩了，只有死昆蟲和一堆毛團。來吧，去吃晚餐。」Grindelwald牽著Graves的手，讓Graves縮了縮。「怎了？又痛了？」

「對……明天會下雨。」Grraves困擾地皺起眉，「那場車禍留給我一條比氣象局預測更準確的手臂。」

「看來你得痛上整個雨季。」Grindelwald輕揉Graves的手臂。

他們在一間小餐廳的角落用餐，之後回到車上。Grindelwald親吻Graves，隨後啃咬Graves的脖子，手不安分地從衣擺探上腰部。

「明天不是週末……」Graves苦笑著輕輕推開對方，「我該在你下次送花時，先猜測你真正的意圖才接下嗎？」

「如果我每次想要你，就送一朵花作暗示的話，那整個紐約已可取代巴黎成為世界花都了。」Grindelwald輕吻Graves，打消了主意，「老是要推到假期，你偷偷跟工作結婚了吧。」

Graves凝視對方，「你打算取代我的工作嗎？」

Grindelwald輕笑，扣上安全帶，「我可沒它有這麼大吸引力。」

Graves聳了聳肩，決定不揭穿對方的秘密。

 

 

週六、日的細雨不間斷地濺下，Graves的手臂從本來可忽略的微痛惡化為刺痛，令他沒什麼精神跟貓咪玩。

星期一Graves痛醒了，他掙扎著爬起來，致電請假，囑咐兇案再發生時通知他，又躺了回去，不管自己還沒穿回半件衣服。

窗外的瀝瀝雨聲和雷暴不知響了多久，Grindelwald走進睡房，他瞄了瞄手錶，抬頭確認掛鐘的指針仍在該待著的位置，便快步走到床邊，「Percy，今天不是假期。你不是不惜喝十杯咖啡也要保持守時記錄嗎？」

「我請假了。」Graves搖了搖頭。

「哦……我很抱歉，」Grindelwald笑著說，根本沒有歉意，「我昨晚已經很努力克制自己了。」

「是我的手發疼。」Graves馬上澄清，掂量用左手扔出枕頭的殺傷力。

Grindelwald看不出戀人的殺意，他坐到床邊，輕揉對方的手臂。

Graves抿了抿唇，「你不是要去畫室嗎？我待一會兒就回去。」

「我怎能扔下你？」Grindelwald不贊同地搖頭，在Graves爭辯前說：「這是當藝術家的好處，沒靈感便不去畫室，還可以幫病人按摩手臂，按腰也可以。」他拉下被子，故意撫摸Graves赤裸的腰部。

Graves在對方快摸到他屁股時趕緊爬起來，瞇起眼睛，「你是在非禮病人嗎，醫生？」

「噢，任何人看到自己心愛的人裸身赤體地躺在床上也會想入非非吧，警探先生。」

「也許。但只有性騷擾慣犯才會硬行下手。」

「我不介意當慣犯。」Grindelwald忽然靠過來親吻Graves，勾起嘴角，「你能做什麼？拘捕我嗎？」

「錯了。」Graves輕笑，抓著對方的衣領，將戀人拉過來，輕擦他們的唇。

「該死，Percy。」Grindelwald懲戒似的捏了捏Graves的手臂，「別引誘我。」

「那你就出去。」Graves放開手，「你要看我穿衣服嗎？」

「好吧……」Grindelwald退後，「我想看。」他在Graves抓起枕頭前跑出了房間。

 

Graves吃掉三明治後，Grindelwald倒了一杯水給他，取出泡殼包裝裡其中一顆藥錠，「來，止痛藥。」

Graves接過，注意到包裝還有一個空槽，「你也吃止痛藥？」

「我有時候會頭痛。」Grindelwald輕描淡寫地回應，「苦讀醫書和上夜班的後遺症，我扔掉了手術刀它仍不懈地纏著我。」

「你從沒提及這件事。」Graves把藥片扔到口裡，喝掉整杯水。

「你不懂，這樣我們才不會因聊光話題而傻呼呼地坐在這裡大眼瞪小眼。」

Graves苦笑，「我什麼時候需要下一片藥？」

「我會提醒你的。」

「我不希望整個雨季也靠著它們維生。」Graves嘆了口氣。

他們坐在沙發上看電視。Graves的痛楚舒緩，他不再受折磨的腦袋需要休息，他打著瞌睡，最後靠著Grindelwald睡著了。

Grindelwald讓Graves躺到沙發上，蓋上薄毯，然後留下外出的紙條。他回來時Graves拿著兩個紙盒，盯著他：「你讓我吃安眠藥。」

「嗯？」

「這盒止痛藥還沒開封，而這盒安眠藥少了兩顆。」Graves晃著手上的盒子，「盒子上的名字這麼清晰，即使你從沒當過醫生也不可能看錯。」

「Percy……我只是認為你該休息多點。」Grindelwald放下外帶，坐下來，「我買了肉醬意粉，你喜歡的。」

「別轉移話題。」Graves皺起眉，「你可以直接告訴我。」

「我很抱歉。」Grindelwald站起來，握著Graves的手，「別生氣。我們來吃午餐，冷了就不好吃。」

Graves只是困惑，他點了點頭，與戀人坐下用餐。

止痛藥平復Graves再度燃起的痛楚，他翻查手機短訊，同僚不久前傳送予他的相片令他差點弄掉電話。

「Gellert！」

「怎了？」到廚房扔掉膠盒和餐具的Grindelwald走出來，Graves跳離沙發，飛快地質問：「你什麼時候弄掉了你的傘子？」

「我不肯定……是送你花那天找不到的。Percy，到底──」

「你的素描！你讓誰看過？」

「什麼素描？」

「那個插著金盞花的骷髏骨，沒下巴那個。有誰看過？」

「只有你。冷靜點，Percy。」Grindelwald抓著Graves發抖的肩膀，「到底發生什麼事？」

Graves驚恐地把電話塞到對方手裡。撐開的藍黑方格傘子側躺在水窪上，遮擋著一個失去下顎的男人頭顱。金盞花由只剩空洞的左眼窩穿出，與Grindelwald的素描構圖一模一樣。

「該死，Gellert，『黑巫師』一定看過你的畫作……」

「不，這不可能。」Grindelwald搖頭，「我從沒展示給任何人看。我完成後便把它收到畫室裡，那裡有防盜器，沒人曾闖進去。這只是巧合。」

「那一把是你的傘子！」Graves氣急敗壞地大喊，焦急地踱步，「這絕對不是巧合，這種情況從來也不是巧合。是訊息，是預告──他下一個要對付的是你。」

「他從不下殺人預告。況且，為何是我？他只殺罪犯，可我只是一個畫家，難道他是為了我畫沒下巴的腦袋而追殺我？」

Graves咬著唇，腦袋混亂得快沒法運轉。對，「黑巫師」只針對罪犯，即使他要殺害普通人，也只會──「是我。」他呢喃，「我、我看透了他的想法，成為了他的威脅。他發了通牒，要是我再調查下去，他就會對付你。我、我得要告訴同僚，讓他們保護你……」

Graves望向Grindelwald，Grindelwald退後了步，把Graves的電話收到自己褲袋內，「不，冷靜點，Percy，只是巧合，他們不會相信的。」

「不，這不可能是巧合……為什麼你仍叫我冷靜？被『黑巫師』追蹤的是你！」

「沒錯。面對這種狀況我也不慌張，你也不必這麼驚慌。拜託，Percy，」Grindelwald上前，撫上Graves的臉頰，「深呼吸，我們最不需要的就是你過度換氣。」

Graves依著指示，稍微冷靜下來，在Grindelwald收回手前抓著對方的手腕，有點迷惘地望著戀人，「我不明白……他的目的是什麼？他可以直接對付我。」

「我不是心理醫生。」Grindelwald苦笑，輕撫Graves的臉頰。

「他在跟蹤我們，跟蹤你……可能已有幾個星期。為什麼你還可以這麼鎮定？你不該這樣……你聽過我對那些受害者的描述，你知道他是個嗜血殘暴的連環殺手，他什麼也能做出。但你只是……一點也不緊張，像這只是無關痛癢的瑣事，像你認為他不會傷害你一樣……」

「我在急診室時曾面對比當前更生死攸關的情況，我知道慌張只會幫倒忙。」Grindelwald輕聲地解釋，「我們須冷靜才能思考。你也是。」

Graves低下頭，不祥的感覺在他胸膛內瘋狂地膨脹。想。細想。

「我不明白……」他低喃，「只有我看過你的素描，為何『黑巫師』會知道它？為何他肯定我在看到傘子和頭顱後會意識到他要對付你？從沒人了解過他的訊息，為什麼他不明確地寫下名字？對，對，他不會只留下隱晦的預告……」

想。細想。

「黑巫師」在接近中午時扔下頭顱，其後絕對會作更明顯的警告，但Gellert獨自去買午餐時遇不到任何威脅──

等等。

等等。

「你什麼時候外出了？」Graves抓緊Grindelwald的手腕，「就在我睡著之後？」

Grindelwald不解地皺眉，「這有什麼關係？」

Graves沒回答，繼續問：「再告訴我一次，為什麼你給我吃安眠藥？」

「因為我想讓你休息多點。Percy，這不重要……」

「這當然重要。你給我下藥了──」Graves忽然記起什麼，瞪大眼睛，「那晚，『黑巫師』把屍體扔到垃圾桶裡的那一晚，你給我喝了一杯水……它滲雜了安眠藥？所以即使電話放在床頭櫃，我也聽不到鈴聲？那……那盒安眠藥少了兩顆藥丸，你給我下藥了兩次？」

「Percy，這不是你想這樣的──」

「不，不……告訴我，這不是真的……」

「什麼不是真的？」

Graves凝視對方，嘴唇發顫。他沉聲地說：「你就是『黑巫師』。」

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Graves等待對方反辯，告訴他這只是他的錯覺，但Grindelwald默認似的沒有回應。

在一瞬的雷光下，Graves看得更加清楚，特別是在那隻灰色的眼睛裡──「你的瞳孔放大了。」Graves呢喃，「而且你的心跳得很快。」

Grindelwald立即抽回手，此時才意識到Graves一直探著他的脈搏。「Percy……」他開口，震耳欲聾的雷響吞噬他的反駁。他思索了幾秒，下定決心似的，漾起一抹冷笑，「對，他們就是這樣稱呼我──『黑巫師』。」

Graves愣著幾秒，踉蹌著退後，這才理解到當前的狀況，「你……你在利用我。」

「不，我只是──」

「這一切也是謊言，我們的關係只是你利用我的手段……」

「不，Percy，聽著。」Grindelwald上前，Graves不容許他靠近，他只好停下腳步，「我們的關係是真的，我真的喜歡你──」

「別再說謊了。」Graves不肯聽，「當你知道我是警探時，已處心積累地接近我，來打探我們對你案件的分析。」

「你也記得你那時只是警探。」Grindelwald笑了笑，彷彿這只是瑣事，「你是在我們開始交往後、在那場車禍後，才放下槍成為兇殺案的顧問，開始調查我的案件。如果我真的為了利用你而開始這段感情，難道我是精通黑魔法，可以預見未來嗎？」

Graves忿忿冷笑，不曉得他為何仍能這麼鎮定跟對方理論，「你一直也追問你的案件，現在你卻否認你不是在旁敲側擊地套我話？」

「我詢問案件只是關心你……好吧，最初只是關心你。」Grindelwald深吸口氣，坦然承認，「最初我並不期望你會理解我的作品，可是我不在乎，從來沒人有能力這樣做。但你調查得愈久，就靠得愈近，你看出作品的主題、清楚知道那模仿犯的劣行惹怒了我，而現在，我只是給予了幾個暗示，你就推測出我另一個身份了……我很驚訝。我從沒預料到。」

Graves撇開臉，他的手如火燒灼痛，也不及他的感受。

「所以，這只是一場遊戲，用來測試我能否解開謎團。」他低聲說，「你說的每一句話、每一個動作也是設計好的……整整半年，這半年對你而言只是一場遊戲。」

對，這是為何對方會如此急切地在他們第二次見面時提出與他交往。如今看來，那一段一見鐘情的表白根本是從未戀愛的青少年也能看出的謊話。

他太愚蠢了。這半年來對方定是嘲笑他因為一句話、一個輕吻而心跳不已，驚奇為何世上有人如此愚蠢輕易答應跟陌生人交往……一切也是假的。所有事情也是──

「不，我對你的感覺從不是假的。」Grindelwald再度上前，此時Graves的背部已貼到冰冷的牆上，無路可退。

「別再說謊了。」Graves懇求，語氣顯得絕望，「你已編織了長達半年的謊話，這樣還不夠嗎？」

「我只是向你隱瞞了我另一個身份，可是別的事情也是真的。」Grindelwald真誠地說，「我放棄當外科醫生是因為我救不了那個病人。他斷氣的模樣至今仍烙在我腦中。我殺了一個無辜的人，我只有剷除罪犯才能補償──」

「閉嘴，我不想聽你的殺人哲學。」

Grindelwald不理會Graves的打斷，繼續解釋，「其他的也是真的。我從開始學習醫術時就患上頭痛。我叫小姑娘作『雞塊』是因為牠出生時就是巴掌大的橙黃雞塊。還有……」他掃視客廳，「我買這間房子只是因為我可以在這裡看日落。我喜歡聽巴赫的小提琴協奏曲，那是我作畫時必備的音樂。我想帶你去德國，去看勃蘭登堡門和萊茵河……這些都是真的，包括我對你的感情，Percy。」

Grindelwald抓著Graves的手臂，Graves痛得無法掙扎。他瞪著對方，呼吸急促，「別再這樣叫我。我們已經──不，從一開始也只是我一廂情願，迷戀上一個殺人犯披著的羊皮。」

Grindelwald嘆了口氣，沒有放手，「我告訴了你我的過去，還交出了我家的鑰匙，我從沒與人有這麼親密的關係。我在意識到你看透我時，我的理智命令我要遠離你，再這樣下去太危險了，但我沒有，因為──看著我，看我是不是在說謊……」

他撫著Graves的臉頰，逼Graves對上他的目光。他緩慢且清晰地說：「Percival，我愛你。」

「不……」Graves的目光動搖，但他搖頭，「夠了。」

也許是因手臂的劇痛，Graves感到昏眩，彷彿他正在下墜，墜回那個由甜言蜜語織成的蜘蛛網中。

它看起來表裡如一，聽起來句句屬實。

「我真的喜歡你，Percy，我還買了……」Grindelwald輕笑，「對，你偷看過抽屜裡的戒指盒。這沒關係，雖然我本打算找一個合適的時機才送給你。」

Graves怔著，他費了幾秒才能反辯：「那是你忘了扔的『材料』，你本打算把它串到第二個頭顱的花朵上。」

「不，它是給你的。來，來試戴。我之前偷偷量過你的無名指。」Grindelwald拉了拉Graves，Graves沒有動，拚命地拒絕去聽對方的話。

只是另一個謊言而已，他不會再上當。可是，這根本沒必要，他已拆穿了偽裝，對方沒必要再欺騙他，直接殺掉他已無後顧之憂。為什麼仍要……

Grindelwald苦笑著搖頭，伸手摟著Graves，「Percy，我愛你。」

眩暈──

Graves發現自己再次心動。

他深知自己不該再輕信對方的話，這是大錯特錯的，但他的直覺告訴他這不是假話。

那個協助他偵破無數案件的直覺，從沒出錯過。

Grindelwald摟著Graves，在漸弱的雨聲中低聲訴說。

這與他們的身份無關，只是單純的喜歡。

他們的關係不是警探與連環殺手的，而是Percival Graves與Gellert Grindelwald的。

「只是你，和我。」

Graves瞪大眼睛，他的心跳得更快，但在心中膨脹的再也不是被背叛的悲憤。對方懷裡的溫暖令他的手不再發疼。

「要是你真的打算揭發我，」Grindelwald拉起Graves的手，「你的電話在我的褲袋裡。你自己挖它出來。」

Graves想笑，對方的話像極了性暗示，不過他說：「他們不會相信，你從不留下半點證據。」

Grindelwald不屑地冷笑，「所有人也信誓旦旦地要抓著我，到頭來只有你做到了，但是是靠著我的提示。」

「你會殺掉我嗎？」Graves突然地問。

「你？」Grindelwald反問，好像這是荒誕無稽的問題。他放開手，撩起Graves的下巴，「別自視甚高，即使我將所有人的名字寫進捕獵名單裡，也不會有你。」

Graves推開對方的手，「你現在倒像個殺人犯。」

「噢，我一直以來也費煞心神收好我的爪牙，以免嚇到你，出現與現在相同的情況。」

Graves狐疑地瞇起眼睛，「你剛才可是承認了你是故意讓我知道的。」

「對，部份的我想一直隱瞞下去，可另一部份的我從來也不聽人勸喻。」Grindelwald笑著靠過來，偷了一個吻，「我們算是和好了嗎？」

Graves抿了抿唇，瞪著對方，「你忘了我們勢不兩立。」

Grindelwald抱胸，「哦，我想你也忘了你可以辭職。」

Graves正要回話，感覺到有什麼蹭著他的小腿。「噢，嘿，Ms Nugget。」他彎下腰抱起虎斑貓，揉了揉牠的腦袋，柔聲地問：「要吃零食嗎？」

「嘿，小姑娘。」Grindelwald也打招呼，但語氣並不友善。

Graves困惑地抬起頭，Grindelwald忽然按著他的後腦勺，按他過來深吻。在Graves將透不過氣前，Grindelwald才放開他，瞪著貓咪：「他是我的。」

Graves皺起眉，不敢置信，「你跟一隻貓吃醋。」

「沒錯，我還要扣掉牠一個星期的零食。」

Graves啼笑皆非，撇開殺人犯的身份不談，他的戀人如此幼稚小氣也足以教人驚慌。

 

 

又一個好天氣。

Graves的舊患不再發疼，暴雨無法跨過汪洋侵襲柏林。

不過，紐約一片平靜。Graves肯定。

他辭職登機後，街道上再也沒有詭異的屍體作品，說不定警員之間流傳起了他是殺人犯的玩笑。不過真正原因是，那個臭名昭彰的國際連環殺手正忙著十指緊扣地牽他的手，替旅人指路。

「今天第三個。」Graves看著Grindelwald微笑道別，「我懷疑你的目標也是如此毫無戒心地跟你回家。」

Grindelwald揚起眉，靠近Graves，「哦，讓我看看，有誰在吃醋嗎？」

Graves聳了聳肩，「對，那個會嫉妒貓咪的殺人犯。」

「唔……那你知道他此刻打算做什麼嗎？」

「勒死我？」

「不。」Grindelwald勾起嘴角，「吻你。」

他們在勃蘭登堡門下輕吻，手上的對戒在陽光下閃亮。

 

Fin


End file.
